Conventionally, in order to empty the waste oil out of an oil tank of a heavy machine or the like into a drum, the waste oil has been conveyed into a container from the outlet of the oil tank of the heavy machine, and the waste oil conveyed into the container has been pumped into a drum via a hose.
In this method, although it depends on the capacity of the oil tank and the capacity of the drum, the amount of the waste oil discharged from the heavy machine can be much larger than the capacity of the drum, which requires more than one drum to accommodate the waste oil.
In filling the waste oil into these drums, the waste oil is conveyed into a first drum, and when this drum is filled to capacity, the other end of the hose is switched to the fluid filler port of a second drum to fill the drum with the waste oil.
The hose switching operation is repeated until the oil tank is emptied.
However, the hose switching operation in emptying the waste oil into the drums is very troublesome, with the fear that the operator may inadvertently spill the waste oil from the drums.
The spilled waste oil may stain not only the drums as the containers but also the floor or the ground and the operator's clothing; cleaning the spilled waste oil is very troublesome.
The present invention, which has been contrived to solve these problems, has the object of providing a fluid filling device which can fill fluid into a container without difficulty or the fear of spilling the fluid, and consequently without the fear of staining the operator's clothing with the spilled fluid.